


Voldemort's Climax

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Slash, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: I can't even begin to explain myself here. Read at your own risk.





	

Harry Potter was so close. He could taste the End in the air. Voldemort’s downfall was right there, just out of reach. He had snuck away from Hermione and Ron, left them in the castle to finish this damn war if he failed to return. As he walked through the forbidden forest, he worked his mind over how he would do this. He had no sword, his wand wasn’t cooperating, and he could not come up with another way to end the bastard.

As he approached the clearing where the Dark Lord waited he expected to see Bellatrix and the entire inner circle of death eaters there with him. He had been mistaken, Voldemort was alone waiting for Harry in the center of the clearing. The monster was standing directly in the pale moonlight, making him look more like a corpse then he had ever seen him. His skin was almost translucent, the veins sticking eerily out from his exposed arms. His eyes were as red as ever. He was wearing his same black robes and held his wand loosely in his hand.

“Ah, Harry Potter. Finally you have come to greet your destiny. I must say, I am surprised you came at all.” he hissed in his high pitched voice. 

“I’m surprised at you, Tom. You have known me my whole life. When have I ever not met you head on?” Harry spat. 

That’s good, keep him talking, the longer he talks, the longer Harry had to come up with a plan of attack.

“But you must know, Potter, That I do not intend to kill you, no. You seem to be laboring under the assumption that I have been wanting your death all of these years. Alas, I blame Dumbledore. He never could admit that he wasn’t the only man I could ever respect. You, however, very well are. You see? I did this all for you, to lead you here to me where I can confess my feelings. Only one who could destroy me, one who was as powerful as I could be worth my respect.” His hiss was more guttural this time, deeper in timbre somehow.

This was it, this was the opening Harry had been waiting for, a way to lower his defenses and get him where Harry could finally destroy the beast. It would mean doing something he never wanted to do. Something that made his stomach roll. He would do it, however, one night in this clearing would mean the freedom of the Wizarding world. He would do it and no one would ever have to know. 

He approached Tom Riddle. Slowly at first as to not startle the wizard. Finally, when Harry was less than a foot away he reached up to stroke the side of Tom’s face. Ignoring the ever strengthening nausea rolling in his stomach, he leaned in and kissed the monstrosity. He had to swallow back the bile that was forcing its way higher and higher into Harry’s throat.

Voldemort, emboldened by Harry’s show of affection, deepened the kiss. He forced his tongue deep into the young man’s mouth, swirling around and around fighting for dominance. Harry submitted, after all he knew that what Tom wanted. The snake man confused Harry’s shudder for one of lust and decided he would make the move.

Reaching around, Tom grabbed the hem of Harry’s shirt and lifted the garment over the boy's head, leaving him exposed to the chill in the night air. Tom very much enjoyed watching the other man’s nipple hardening in the cold air. This would not do, however. His toy should be warm during this most glorious of deeds. He lazily flicked his wand, casting a warming charm while simultaneously unbuttoning the boys pants and pulling them down to expose his hardening length.

Harry was imagining Ginny. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was twisted but he had to make this believable or else Tom would catch on and Harry would end up paying with his life. He felt a hand grip his cock, stroking up and down his length with a surprising gentleness. Harry imagined a pale, manicured, and freckled hand instead of the cold scaled one. 

Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Voldemort’s neck, slowly pushing his robes down and discovering that he was naked under his robes. The cloth pooled at Voldemort’s feet and Harry discovered that as terrifying as Voldemort himself was, his size was more so. How would Harry fit all of him, it would surely be excruciating. He resolved himself to the task. It had to be done, for the greater good.

Falling to his knees, Harry closed his eyes and took the head of Tom’s cock into his mouth. It was soft and silky but just as cold as the rest of him, as if he was as cold blooded as his familiar. Harry sucked, he sucked until Voldemort collapsed to his knees, pulling his softening length from Harry’s mouth. He took the boy’s face and kissed Harry again. There was nothing better than tasting himself on Harry’s tongue. 

“It’s your turn, my pet.” Tom hissed in Harry’s ear. 

He positioned Harry with his backside facing him and began to massage his prostate, dipping his finger in and out, going deeper and deeper inside of Harry. It was a new sensation, not altogether unpleasant. This might not be as bad as he feared. Slowly but surely Voldemort got Harry to relax his tight opening. Finally, the boy was ready for him. He was barely controlling the urge to just shove right in. 

“I want you on top of me, I have waited for this moment for too long. I want to watch your face as you come undone because of me.” Harry agreed. It would make his task easier if he could control how much of Voldemort was inside of him.

Flicking his wand once, Voldemort spread his cloak over the forest floor. He flicked it a second time using a spell of his own creation, one that would make his entrance easier for both of them.

He sat down with his arms holding up his weight behind him and waited for Harry to mount him. He positioned the head of his now hard cock at Harry’s tight entrance. He pushed in and with one hard shove and the aid of the spell, he was inside. 

It was glorious, it was heaven, it was the most amazing sensation either one of them had ever felt. Harry had lost himself in the waves of pleasure coursing through him. He had never felt anything as sensual as this. It took him a few long, bliss filled minutes to clear his head enough to remember why he was there and who he was there with. He felt the bile rise once again as he realized what he was feeling.

“I need the sword of Gryffindor, I need to end this monster and his hold on the world.” he thought to himself. 

He could feel Voldemort tensing under him and knew that his orgasm was close at hand. He would not allow him to climax, he didn’t deserve such a happy moment before his death. Voldemort pumped harder into him, tensing his pale cheeks under the moonlight. He had no idea that he was soon going to be gone from the world, without even the blessed release of a final orgasm.

Harry felt a cold metal hilt materialize in his hand, the sword having appeared for him once again. Raising his arms above his head, he plunged the sword into Voldemort’s back, making sure to pierce the monster's heart. Harry sat quietly, taking in what was happening as the blood, cold as ice, spurt from the wound, covering his hands that still clutched the sword.It leaked down, marking them both as the children of prophecy. The deep red looked black in the fading moonlight, the life bleeding out of Voldemort as easily as the sword has pierced his heart.

Finally, moments later, as Voldemort’s screams died down, the man collapsed. The light faded from his eyes and the monster was dead. Such a simple end to such an evil man.

The war was won. Harry got up and dressed himself, making his way back to the school. He had discovered something about himself tonight. He enjoyed a nice long cock as much as he enjoyed the warmth of a woman. He would have fun with this new revelation, he was sure Ginny would as well.


End file.
